


Breathless

by AetherAria



Category: Megamind (2010)
Genre: Drowning, F/M, Feelings Realization, Ficlet, Kissing, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 10:37:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19990762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AetherAria/pseuds/AetherAria
Summary: Written for shorter-than-her-tbr-pile on tumblr, for the prompt "Returned from the dead kiss". I went for returned from NEAR dead, because I am Soft.





	Breathless

Megamind comes awake coughing up water. He rolls automatically onto his side, and he doesn’t stop coughing until his lungs are empty again and he can finally draw in cool, crisp air. He gasps, greedy body sucking in the oxygen, and through the heavy thudding of his own heartbeat he hears someone else gasping too. There are hands on him, rubbing at his back as he finishes choking, and his lips feel oddly _used_ , and the last thing Megamind remembers is-

Drowning.

His eyes flutter open and he tries to roll onto his back again, limbs sluggish, but the hands on him hold him steady and sturdy and he hears a voice soothing him and he _recognizes_ it, and this most recent brush with death is far worse than he thought if Roxanne of all people is here to witness it. She carefully rolls him, and he realizes that he’s halfway in her lap, one of her arms wrapping around his shoulders and he wants to panic about that but her face comes into focus and- she’s crying. 

“You’re okay,” she gasps. “Oh god, you’re _okay_ , oh I thought- I thought you were _gone_ and I- it’s been _ages_ since I’ve had to do rescue breaths and I was terrified I would do it wrong- oh god, Megamind-” She breaks off into tears, and Megamind… doesn’t understand.

“R- Miss Ritchi,” he says, and his voice scratches up like dead leaves as he lifts a fluttering, hesitant hand towards her face, just barely brushing a tear away before he loses his nerve and pulls his hand back. “What… are you hurt?” he asks, because why else-

Her tears abruptly shift into a snorting laugh, and then Roxanne is glaring at him. That’s more familiar, at least.

“I almost lost you, you idiot,” she says, “and you ask if _I’m_ hurt?”

When he blinks, uncomprehending, her expression shifts to determined. She pulls him up, and he doesn’t have time to react before she presses her lips to his own, simple and sweet and undeniable, and when the kiss ends Megamind finds himself without breath for the second time in as many minutes, lips tingling with something like lightning.

“Don’t you ever scare me like that again,” Roxanne growls, and Megamind breathes, and breathes, and finally he lets himself hold her in return, as tightly as she is holding him.


End file.
